Many organizations utilize computing systems, for example, to maintain records, support internal and external communication and collaboration, analyze data regarding aspects of their operations, and the like. Such computing systems are often utilized by multiple users (e.g., employees, customers, and vendors of the organization, and the like), many of which may have different permissions (e.g., access rights, data modification rights, or the like) to various resources supported by the computing systems. Over time, as users' roles within the organization and/or relationship with the organization change, the permissions they are granted may deviate from what is appropriate or required for their current role within the organization and/or relationship with the organization. As a result, the permissions granted to the users of the computing systems may include more than what should granted (i.e., be over inclusive) and/or less than what should be granted (i.e., be under inclusive). These phenomena are exacerbated in large organizations, which often have immense user populations and utilize numerous computing systems, each of which may support multiple distinct resources. Accordingly, a need exists for matrix access review.